quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon (DoE)
The Dragon is the final boss of Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity, fought in the final level of the game. The Dragon is one of the few monsters that can fly as it travels around the cave in a figure of eight, sometimes going round one of the circles more than once. The Dragon is very resistant against incoming fire, taking a lot hits even from the games most powerful weapons. Once the Dragon is killed (blowing up into separate pieces in a shower of blood), the player may then exit the cave and reach the end of the level and thus completing the game. Attacks The Dragon possesses three attacks. 'Fire Breath:'The first out of its two breathing attacks is the fire breath which launches 1 to 4 balls of fire directly at the player at incredible speeds. A single fire ball can do considerable damage but getting hit by all 4 can severely shorten your health if you have armor, but anything less than full health and armor will mean certain death. This attack is similar to the Multi-Rocket Launcher that player can use. 'Lightning Breath:'The second of its two breathing attacks is the lightning breath which launches 1 to 2 plasma balls directly at the player. The plasma balls appear to fire a lot quicker making it almost impossible to dodge unless the player is already moving and the plasma balls deal a lot more damage. Getting hit by 2 plasma balls can almost mean certain death even with health and armor. Note: As the Dragon flies around the cave, it will only launch its breathing attacks if the player is in front or to the side of it, meaning that staying behind the Dragon ensures that it will not launch any attack. This made difficult by uneven layout of the cave, pits of lava, earthquakes and the small turning circle of the Dragon. It appears to use either the fire or lightning breath randomly. 'Claws:'The Dragon’s final and less common attack is using its claws dealing minimal damage compared to the immense power of its breath attacks. It will only ever swoop down at the player and claw him/her if they are under it or have taken point on one of the raised walkways on either side of the cave. The Fight The Dragon will fly around the cave whilst launching its attacks when ever possible without hesitation. The cave floor is made up of an unbroken outer path surrounding the pit of lava in the centre with a T-Junction bridge which crosses over the centre and with a few rocky platforms in the pool. On each side there is a raised area, one of which contains a mega-health power up. There are infrequent earthquakes that threaten to slow your movement around the map and/or knock you into the pool of lava. Constantly shooting the Dragon and moving around is best way to beat this titan. The Dragon has around 5,900 health, far higher than even Armagon. Category:Quake 1 Enemies